Kelch Der Liebe
by Sakura Wayland
Summary: -Por favor, acepta este cáliz- ella dio un suspiro de confusión, yo continúe-Toma este cáliz con la vida de un innombrable payaso. El que estuvo encerrado, el único rechazado por la sombreada criatura de luz.Song-Fic....CAncion de Lacrimosa


**Este es mi primer song fic espero que les guste.**

**Declaración: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

La canción pertenece a lacrimosa.

**KELCH DER LIEBE.**

**Mein Körper taucht ins Leben  
Und mein Geist schwimmt hinterher  
Das Herz ist mir mein Kompass  
Und die Liebe mein Horizont  
Jene Worte sind wie Stürme  
Jene Blicke eine raue See  
Oft verschlucken mich die Wellen  
Doch besiegen sie mich nie!**

Sakura Haruno, linda chica, tal vez la más hermosa que mis ojos han visto.

La vi por primera vez desde una ventana congelada la pasada navidad.

Caminaba lentamente por la acera, con sus dos manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chamarra negra. Sus tenis pisaban la nieve del suelo, su pantalón se veía que era frio, y es qué era de mezclilla. Llevaba un pequeño gorro en su cabeza del mismo color que su chamarra, pero lo que llamo mi atención desde el inicio fue su hermoso color de cabello. _Rosa._

Agradecía la ventana que estaba en mi recamara, (por primera vez). Antes le reclamaba a mis padres por tener una y es que, odiaba que la luz del día fuera la que me despertara por las mañanas, odiaba la luz, siempre procuraba tener las cortinas cerradas haciendo que mi habitación tuviera un tinte lúgubre, pero ahora, y desde ahora, amaría mi ventana, y a mi arranque de locura al abrir las cortinas. Yo mismo me sorprendía de lo que había hecho, pero todo el día, me había sentido abrumado por algo que desconocía, no me sentía yo; supongo que tuve un arranque de ligofobia, y abrí las cortinas, encontrándome con lo que ahora mis ojos se estaban deleitando.

La mire como caminaba, y, sin ver su rostro, supe que aquella chica era la más linda del mundo.

Mi casa quedaba cerca del pequeño parque central de la ciudad, ella se sentó en una banca que quedaba al frente de mí ahora, amada ventana.

Tenía la cabeza hacia abajo, pero cuando la alzo, mis ojos se quedaron aun mas sorprendidos de lo que ya estaban, si su caminar y su cuerpo eran lindos su cara lo era mucho más.

Yo era fanático de lo oscuro, pero esa chica, me había hecho cambiar mi forma de ser en un instante, su pálida piel, me confundía, no sabía si su rostro estaba hecho de la misma nieve, se veía tan frio, tan suave…. Tan blanco. Sus ojos destellaron una luz más grande y hermosa que la del mismo sol. Estaba decidido, desde hoy, amaría más la luz.

La observe, todo el tiempo que pude, hasta que se marcho. Camino de nuevo, cruzando la avenida y…. se perdió entre la gente.

**Und wer fragt nach mir und wer will mich hören?  
Und wer sieht mich an und wer spricht zu mir?**

No la volví a ver desde ese día, pero bastaba con los segundos en que la había visto, para dar un giro a mi vida de 360°. Creo que mis pensamientos exageraban, pero es como si esa chica fuera la elegida para mí, sentía que ella no era como las demás que solo se interesaban en mi físico, ella era mucho más que eso.

Estaba tan devastado que, todas las tardes, abría las ventanas para buscar con la mirada a aquella criatura de hermosos ojos… verdes y lindo cabello…….rosa.

Antes, pensaba que el amor era un sentimiento estúpido del ser humano, pero ahora que lo sentía era algo realmente sorprendente, había sentido su poder tan grande y tangible sobre mí, ahora pensaba que la vida sin amor no es vida. El problema era que mi amor estaba tal vez, muy lejos de mí.

**Und ich? Ich will nicht leben ohne Ziel!  
Ein Leben ohne Liebe ist kein Leben!  
Ich brauch kein Leben!  
Ich brauch nur Dich!  
Deinen Körper  
Deine Seele -  
Und Dein Herz!**

Todos los días tenia su ser en mi mente, me estaba volviendo idiota, ya no razonaba con la misma intensidad que antes, cada día el sentimiento hacia esa chica crecía.

Llegó enero, y tuve que entrar a hacer mi servicio social en la empresa donde trabajaba mi padre, era aquel chico que sacaba las copias y entregaba documentos, había mas como yo haciendo lo mismo.

Fue cuando la vi de nuevo.

Estaba de perfil en la copiadora esperando que las hojas salieran, no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo la misma hermosa criatura que quería para mí.

**Dieser schöpft aus meiner Seele  
Jener isst von meinem Geist  
Mancher trinkt von meiner Liebe  
Und viele ernten meine Kraft  
Ich bin Mensch und brauche Liebe  
Doch was bleibt ist nur die Sehnsucht  
Und die Worte die mich treffen  
Doch die mir nicht einmal gelten**

La veía casi todos los días, preparando el café, sacando copias, siempre con una sonrisa, ya no podía seguir solo viendo, tenía que hacer algo.

Esa tarde escuche una hermosa canción, y extraje unos párrafos, se lo diría el día siguiente ya no había marcha atrás.

Me levante emocionado, fui a la escuela, las horas se me hacían eternas, pero valía la pena esperar. Corrí hasta la empresa de papá, y la busque por todas partes.

Mi paciencia se acababa a cada minuto transcurrido. Estaba de pie frente a la copiadora, recordaba lo bonita que se veía de perfil sacando copias…era verdaderamente fascinante……..

-Hola… ¿ya terminaste de usar la copiadora?...- ¡Oh, no lo podía creer, su voz era angelical, al igual que toda ella! La mire, cuando me hablo. Ahí estaba viéndome con una preciosa sonrisa y llevando en sus brazos un montón de hojas de papel.

-Hola…..no sabes cuánto he esperado esto- me miro desconcertada por lo que le había dicho.

-Disculpa no entiendo…….. ¿Querías que te quitara de la copiadora?- sonreí, era como lo había pensado. Simplemente prefecta para mi.

-No, que aparecieras- se le cayeron las hojas al suelo, y pude observar su mueca de espanto. Nos miramos por un buen rato hasta que pareció reaccionar y se agacho por las hojas que habían quedado en el suelo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le hable mientras le ayudaba a levantar las hojas.

-Sakura Haruno, un gusto- dijo un poco trabada en sus palabras, parecía nerviosa, creo que la pondría aun más nerviosa por lo que iba a decirle.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha y me gustas, quiero que salgas conmigo- la sangre huyo de su rostro, pude ver como vibraba, dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Lo siento yo… Gracias, pero no- se asusto y salió corriendo del lugar.

Me quede parado viendo como hacia todo lo posible por huir de mí. Me había rechazado. Había sido demasiado directo y me había dicho que no, hasta las frases que había memorizado y había pensado decirle, las había olvidado por completo.

_Idiota._

Me deprimí demasiado, ¿era tan difícil de entender que la quería a mi lado?

**Und wer fragt nach mir und wer will mich hören?  
Und wer sieht mich an und wer spricht zu mir?**

La busque todos los días en la empresa pero siempre se escondía de mi, quería una segunda oportunidad de poder verla y recitarle mi sentir por medio de la canción que había escogido para nosotros.

Pasaron los meses, sin que pudiera volver a verla.

**Und ich? Ich will nicht leben ohne Ziel!  
Ein Leben ohne Liebe ist kein Leben!  
Ich brauch kein Leben!  
Ich brauch nur Dich!  
Deinen Körper  
Deine Seele -  
Und Dein Herz!  
Und wenn die Welt in Flammen steht  
Und auch der letzte Mensch vergeht  
Selbst wenn die Sonne sich zerbricht  
Bleibt Dir der Liebe Licht**

Me sentía incompleto y devastado por su rechazo, caminaba por las calles, sin importarme que la lluvia callera sobre mí, caminaba cabizbajo sin poder encontrar entre las miradas de la gente la que yo quería ver en realidad.

Me pare delante de un semáforo y levante la mirada, para ver si ya podía cruzar, cuando la vi del otro lado de la calle, pareció quedarse estática cuando me vio, el semáforo de peatones dio en verde y sin pensarlo cruce corriendo para verla, pero ella se dio media vuelta y también empezó a correr. No importaba que la lluvia callera sobre nosotros, los dos corríamos, yo para alcanzarla y ella para huir de mi.

-¡Espera!- le grite casi exhausto y sin aliento. Ella no pareció detenerse.-¡Por favor!- grite, estaba desesperado y soné así. Me deje caer de rodillas, mire al frente y ella se había detenido. No estaba muy lejos de mí, las gotas de agua acariciaban su cuerpo.

-Por favor, acepta este cáliz- ella dio un suspiro de confusión, yo continúe-**Toma este cáliz con la vida de un innombrable payaso. El que estuvo encerrado, el único rechazado por la sombreada criatura de luz.**

**Nimm Du diesen Kelch  
Mit dem Leben eines namenlosen Clowns  
Eines ausgesperrten? abgelehnten  
Einer schattenreichen Lichtgestalt  
Die ist nun der Kelch  
Angefüllt mit der Liebe eines Clowns  
Eines ausgesperrten? abgelehnten  
Eines schattenhaften Liebenden**

Baje mi cabeza, esperanzado en que por lo menos me permitiera dejar intentarlo, cuando de pronto la sentí.

El calor de su cuerpo, la perfección, encajábamos, éramos iguales.

No determine el tiempo en que estuvimos así, bajo la lluvia, pero más secos y confortables que nunca, me sentía en el paraíso, al estar en sus brazos. Tampoco me di cuenta cuando ya estábamos de pie.

Se soltó de mi abrazo y hablo- Gracias Sasuke, esas son las mejo…- no deje que terminara, porque la bese.

Le demostraba lo mucho que me hacía falta, le demostré todo lo que me había hecho, amor, era lo único que le expresaba.

Me había correspondido después de un rato, había aceptado al payaso…

Había aceptado a la Criatura de la luz…

**BUENO.. ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y TAMBIEN ESPERO SUS MENSAJES…**

**SALUDOS!!!!**

**GRACIAS A TILO WOLFF POR CREAR TAN HERMOSA CANCION, Y CLARO A SU ESTUPENDA BANDA… LACRIMOSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
